Modern wireless communication systems may operate both in analog and digital modes in frequency ranges allocated according to the Federal Communications Commissions (FCC). In particular, a digital wireless communications system may operate according to Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) standards such as the 802.11 standards for Wireless Local Area Networks (WLANs) and the 802.16 standards for Wireless Metropolitan Area Networks (WMANs). Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX) is a wireless broadband technology based on the IEEE 802.16 standard of which IEEE 802.16-2004 and the 802.16e amendment are Physical (PHY) layer specifications.
Wireless communications systems, for example those operating to the IEEE 802.11 and 802.16 standards, may share frequency ranges allocated by the FCC. Further, Land Mobile Radio may operate in another allocated frequency range. A receiver for the wireless communication system should be sensitive to a desired signal within the frequency range while simultaneously blocking unwanted signals that may interfere with the reception of the desired signal.